


Coming On To Give It To Me

by Cassie Morgan (BADFalcon)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: BDSM, Established Relationship, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 15:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17409071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BADFalcon/pseuds/Cassie%20Morgan
Summary: Sam knows the rules - she only comes when Ronon says she can. And tied in place, she's helpless to stop him bringing her to the very edge of orgasm over and over again





	Coming On To Give It To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to kayim and enemytosleep for the beta. All remaining mistakes are mine

Sam tried to ignore the ache in her shoulders from the way she was tied. The thick brown leather cuffs around her wrists were custom made and chained to the headboard in front of her, slightly higher than her head. She tried to pretend the ache in her knees didn't exist, as she kneeled in the center of the bed. Her thighs were bound to ankles with more leather cuffs and there were spreader bars between her thighs holding her open. And she tried to block out the sweat dripping down her forehead, stinging her eyes behind the blindfold. 

What she couldn't ignore was the dull ache in her breasts where Ronon had grabbed and smacked and slapped them, or the throbbing in her nipples both from arousal and from being pinched and twisted. Her clit was aching and throbbing too, hard and pulsing in time with her heartbeat. She was desperate for Ronon's fingers to touch her, desperate to come, but the slim dildo inside her was not enough to make her orgasm. 

It didn't stop her from trying, panting and rocking her hips back and forth, clenching around the rubber toy. She whimpered as she felt it starting to slip out of her. She tightened her muscles and tried to press her thighs together - but she was bound too tight. She was so wet, and the dildo was too slim. It slid out, landing on the bed between her thighs. She cried out in loss, hips still thrusting into thin air and her head falling forward onto her arms. 

The bed dipped as Ronon knelt behind her. He trailed one finger up her thigh, making her squirm and moan. “Thought I told you to keep that inside you.” 

“You did,” she agreed. “I'm sorry.” 

“What else did I tell you?” He circled the base of her clit with one finger, short nail dragging over the sensitive nub, making her buck and grind down against his hand. 

Sam gasped, her world shrinking down to nothing but the feel of Ronon's finger on her clit; rubbing, stroking, teasing, bringing her closer and closer to orgasm. 

“Asked you a question,” he reminded her, his voice a low growl. 

“That... fuck... I...” Sam mewled with need, tossing her head back and forth, arching her back. “Only way I was going to come was if I... fuck... if I did it with the dildo.” 

“Guess you're not comin' tonight then.” Ronon chuckled and ran his fingernail over Sam's clit one last time. He pulled his hand away, wiping his fingers clean on Sam's thigh.

Sam whined again, desperate for me. “No... no, Ronon.... please!” Her voice cracked on his name, her body quivering as her orgasm was denied. She pulled against the chains, tried to press her thighs together, hips still moving restlessly. “Please.” 

Ronon grabbed her hips to stop her from moving and smacked her ass hard, making her cry out. “No.” He slid his hand into her hair, tugging her head back, holding her in place as he thrust into her, slamming his hips into her ass. “So fucking wet,” he rumbled approvingly. 

Sam groaned, her mouth falling open. She trembled, every nerve ending on fire, her clit throbbed, and she was desperate to come. Ronon's grip tightened as he fucked her harder and deeper, but she couldn't even move enough to meet his thrusts. She was so turned on, every movement sending further sparks, making her need more and more but she knew she couldn't come just from being fucked. She needed him to touch her clit - and he knew it. 

She cussed him out, squeezing her eyes closed and clenching her jaw. It felt like her whole body was on fire, her clit and pussy aching, muscles tightening around him. He continued pounding into her, relentlessly, his grip and rhythm unfaltering until he came with a wordless cry, fingers digging into her hip hard enough to bruise. Eventually, he relinquished his grip on her and grabbed the headboard instead, giving himself a moment to catch his breath. 

“Fuck that was good.” The bastard was grinning, even as he panted, she could hear it in his voice. 

The bed creaked as he moved. He pressed himself against her back and he reached under her to grab her breasts again. She groaned as he massaged them roughly, palms dragging over her nipples as his fingers dug into the tender flesh. She tried to arch away but his attention moved to her nipples, pinching them between thumb and forefinger, twisting and tugging on them until she yelped and stilled. He released them, smacking her breasts against each other, then dragging his short nails down her stomach. 

She squirmed under his touch, panting, tensing as his fingers drew closer and closer to her clit. “Please... please...” 

“No.” 

Ronon's voice was rough and low in her ear, even as he rubbed one finger, oh so slowly, up and down over her clit until she rocked against his hand. “No,” he repeated, increasing the pressure and rubbing two fingers side-to-side making her gasp and tense and beg. She felt herself growing even wetter than she thought possible, racing closer and closer to her orgasm, her thighs trembling as she bucked her hips desperately against the restraints.

“No,” he said again, his fingers leaving her clit just as she was about to come, making her cry out and slump forward. 

Her breath came in gasps, and she moaned as he lightly and softly stroked along her labia in gentle, tender touches. She couldn't stop herself from grinding against his hand, thrusting her hips forward, arching her body, desperately trying to get him to touch her clit again. She knew it was futile, knew he wasn't going to let her come but at the same time, she was so desperate, she just needed... she needed... 

“Oh god...” She tensed, back arching and head thrown back as his fingers found her clit again, tapping out a staccato that had her begging. She was close, she was so close. She could feel the familiar fluttering low in her belly, tendrils uncoiling, spreading through her body as he rubbed her clit. It was so good, she was so sensitive it was almost painful, her pussy contracting and throbbing, her whole body tightening. She grunted and groaned, a deep, guttural noise low in her throat, she rocked and thrust against his hand. “Oh god... oh god... oh... oh... “ 

He kissed her, hard; all teeth and tongue, one hand back in her hair. His other hand was still working her clit, two, three, four fingers rubbing and stroking, up and down, over and over. 

Then just as she was about to come, he stopped. He broke the kiss, pulled his hand away and climbed off the bed

“No!” Sam sobbed as she was denied again. She shivered with loss, her skin breaking out in goosebumps. She felt hollow and cold. Her fingers curled around the metal slats of the headboard, forehead resting on her bound hands. Whimpers escaped her as her chest heaved with every breath.

“Said you weren't gonna come.” He slid the slim dildo back inside her, pulling it out and pushing it in a couple of times. 

Sam groaned, her hips starting to move restlessly. “Please...” 

Ronon smacked her ass. “Still no,” he told her gruffly. “You know the rules.” He held the toy in place with one hand as he grabbed her chastity belt from where it had fallen on the floor. He quickly locked it in place, dildo still inside of her. Then, he slowly untied her. “Get up.” 

Stiff from being bound, Sam stretched her limbs then groaned as the toy shifted inside of her. Every time she moved, she felt it and the fresh arousal that coursed through her. 

“Fuck.” She licked her lips and looked up. “Ronon...” 

Ronon lay back down on the bed, arms folded under his head. His eyes were dark and hooded, his cock already half-hard again. “Go shower and clean yourself up,” he told her. “And don't even think about trying to touch yourself.”

~el fin~


End file.
